


Albus Potter and the Unrequited love

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Confrontations, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Love Confessions, M/M, Running Away, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is very badly written! I mean it, it was written without any checks as it was written for me to express random angst.Albus couldn't stand being in the wizarding world anymore. He runs, and when he finally returns to get his new fiance informed on the world, all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Albus Potter and the Unrequited love

When Scorpius asked if he wanted to be his best man Albus should have been estatic. Keyword should. And he was or so he thought, until he started to help the pureblood plan. Everyday he seemed to find something new to love about his best friend, the man who was to marry his cousin. And everyday his heart ached more and more as he realized he was in love with him.

The wedding was beutiful, Weasleys filled every row and you couldn't turn without a head of read hair in your face. And Scorpius, Scorpius was beaming. They stood at the altar and Albus saw the glee that filled his crushes face, the absolute joy. Tears began to prick his eyes and he tried his best to ignore it.

As soon as the "I do's" were said Albus hid, from the party, from their friends, from _him_. Because the Slytherin doubted he could face the newly wed Scorpius Malfoy-Granger-Weasley. "Rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" Albus mumbles bitterly wiping the tears from his eyes. His heart hurt so much he thought it would explode, and then he thought it would be better if he felt nothing at all. He turned to the mirror above the sink and was shocked at man who looked back at him. He was pale and gaunt his hair had lost its normal glow and he realized he looked as bad as he felt. The wedding wasn't over soon, but when it was finally over he thanked all above. 

But everywhere he went there was no escape. The marriage was everywhere, and he felt like he couldn't stand one more person saying how happy they were. Not only that but he had lost his appetite, when his mother offered him food he denied and the other day he had fainted during auror training.

"Albus, you're a strong man. But face it, you're going to kill yourself..." The head of his group said holding a cup of water to his mouth, "I don't know what's got you so bugged out, but you need to get to the bottom of it. Look deep down inside yourself, and find what you want."

That night Albus did. The boy thought, he was twenty and he was doing what his father expected. So scared of fucking up again, scared of stepping out of line. Scared of the truth.

The truth, Albus Potter's truth, was that he didn't want to be here. With his father, with wizards, with everyone he knew. He wanted to be free, and he wanted to stop loving Scorpius fucking Malfoy. He fled that night, to muggle London where he wouldn't be found. He dyed his hair and got piercings, he escaped. 

Then he met Ryan. He immediately was attracted to the boy. The blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy face. He looked a lot like Scorpius, but they couldn't be more different. Ryan was outgoing, wild, and ready to fight anything and everyone. The wild look he got on his face when he came up with a brilliant plan was breathtaking and they were engaged by the time they turned twenty-seven. 

"This guy, you swear he looks just like me?" Ryan asks smiling, "That's why you were attracted to me? And you haven't spoke in seven years?"

"Yeah, but I've said it a million times Ry. You are so much more than him, I can't deny that the feelings are completely gone. That would require me to see him... but I can never imagine my life without you. It would probably suck," Albus strokes his cheek, "There's something I have to tell you. Well take you actually."

"Where?" The blonde asks leaning into his touch, "Is it about your old life?"

Albus simple nods, "I am not normal... to you at least. When I ran away I ran from an entirely different world. A world where magic exists. If we are to each surrogate a child the chances of one being magical is high."

"Hold up- magic?" Ryan asks, "I thought it was all mythical!" 

"No, heavens no. There's schools for it. I would cast a spell but I left my wand when I ran... But for you to become truly informed we need to go to the ministry."

The day they went was cold and they were both under dressed. Walking the halls they got a few looks, before people realized who Albus was. Word spreads like wildfire. "Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Ryan asks glaring at one of the aurors.

"My father was a big deal. Saved the world and became head auror. I look just like him too." Albus finally gets to the Minister's office. Hermione's office. "God knows whats behind those doors..."

Albus's knocks were firm, and behind the door there was a shuffle. "I didn't have any appointments today," Hermione says from behind the door. When she opens it her face becomes one of shock, "Albus?" she asks. "Come in, what- what do you need?"

Albus walks in, Ryan clutching his hand tight. When he gets into the room he sees who his aunt was talking to. "Scorpius?" He asks no one under his breath. He felt... not heartbreak but a tug that reminded him of it. He sat next to Rose who looked just as shocked to see him. 

"What brings you Albus, you- well you disappeared. You're parents-" She was cut off

"Sorry ma'am, his running away is a rough spot. We came here to talk about breaking the statue for our marriage." Ryan says calmly, his hand squeezing Albus's. "I understand there is a wizarding world, but we need to speak with you to officially know everything."

Scorpius was standing to the side, not saying anything but instead observing. "Of course," Hermione says, "You don't mind if Scorpius and Rose stay do you? It may be-" There was another knock before his parents barge into the room.

Ginny had him in her arms as Harry stood staring in disbelief. His eyes drifted to Ryan before he began a speech worthy of Molly Weasley, "Bed empty, you gone, wand left! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Harry starts before quickly casting a silencing charm, "I was sick, I thought you were dead! I though a deatheater snatched you up! There was no note and no one could find you!"

"Harry quiet!" Ginny yells, she was still holding her son, "I'm sure Albus will tell us everything, along with who this young man is."

She pulls away and everyone gets situated, Albus wasn't sure if he wanted Scorpius to stay but couldn't bring himself to make them leave. "I couldn't stay here. Not with everyone expecting me to be who I'm not. People wanted me to be head auror, and this great man who was going to be just like my father. But I'm not, I never will be." He feels Ryan brush his knuckles, "And I couldn't take all the news. Everywhere I fucking turned there was new article about how inlove Rose and Scorpius were. So I ran like a child, and I'll run again as soon as Ryan and I finish up here."

"You can't just run Albus, I get being upset your best friend is married but you have to get over it and realize you'll still be friends..." Harry starts, "And we've been over this, you aren't me. I thought you learned that in third year."

Albus felt like he was at tears, then Scorpius spoke. It was the first time he had heard his voice in years, "You could have always told me you felt like Rose was taking your place. You could have still been my best friend," He starts. Albus sneers slightly.

"You're all so bloody daft. Harry," he had ice in his tone as he addressed his father, "The day I said I was training for the aurors your face lit up. I was following in your footsteps just like James. And for fucks sake Scorpius, you were with me every day for weeks as we prepared for your goddamn wedding, you think you would have noticed me becoming skin and bones, but no! You were to busy obsessing over Rose." Ryan squeezed his hand and whispered something in his ear, "God, my fiance has heard this a thousand times already... baby please," His voice broke at the end as he buried his face into his boyfriends shoulder.

Ryan cards his fingers through Albus's long red hair as he begins, "When we met I was just finishing up uni. We were twenty three at the time and when I saw him I felt despair like no other. Sure, he wasn't homeless and he was surviving. But he wasn't living. His face, his body, he had an eating disorder worse than I've ever seen. His hair had fallen out in clumps and his legs were covered in bruises," Ryan chokes up, "When we met he told me he couldn't take my help. Of course I had to anyway, and when I asked him out he refused to date me. God I can see the similarities now. His exact word were, 'I can't date you. You look too much like the man I love.' That being you, Scorpius. When he finally said yes it was like the world could rot to hell because he was getting better, I convinced him to grow his hair out, and he finally started to eat. He didn't tell me about the past until last year when I asked who he loved..."

Everyone in the room wore faces of shock, Scorpius's the biggest. "I- I never knew."

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy focusing on yourself. The stories I've heard of all of you, god. I don't want any of you in here, and I doubt Al does either. Out now, everyone but the Minister. We'll discuss this then we'll leave. Go now!" He barked glaring. "And I doubt I'll need magic to push you out of here."

Harry hesitated, but with coaxing from Ginny he left. That was the last anyone saw or heard of Albus Potter, because when they had kids, six of them. (Three from Albus Three from Ryan) They went by Day, and their father's names were never spoken. 

FIN.


End file.
